


we are not shining stars [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Series: flutterbird (a collection of sakuatsu one-shots) [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: “I wanna see the Shinhotaka Ropeway,” Atsumu explains, as if this is a reasonable explanation for dragging your professional-volleyball-playing teammate out on an impromptu eight-hour road trip to a tourist attraction six hundred kilometers away.“Uh huh.” Osamu pauses. Atsumu can hear his twin silently contemplating various reasons for Atsumu’s continued existence. “Is Sakusa-kun your hostage?”“He wants ta see the Shinhotaka Ropeway too.” (This is a blatant lie.)(Ten days after they lose to the Schweiden Adlers, Atsumu knocks on Sakusa Kiyoomi's door and invites him on a road trip.)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: flutterbird (a collection of sakuatsu one-shots) [PODFIC] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754326
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	we are not shining stars [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstruck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we are not shining stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866292) by [wordstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstruck/pseuds/wordstruck). 
  * Inspired by [we are not shining stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866292) by [wordstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstruck/pseuds/wordstruck). 



[we are not shining stars](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BttRbm7YUA3vS39sQSblBVCn60XEZuz-/view?usp=sharing) 31:06

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [twice_yall](https://twitter.com/twice_yall)!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed listening! i really suffered trying to say all these japanese names properly ;w; please tell me if any of them are blatantly, horribly wrong so i can know for future recordings
> 
> stay safe and have a great day ♡


End file.
